Your Guardian Soul
by Apoc326
Summary: Maka is hurt on a mission, Soul blames himself. Maka realizes both her feelings for Soul and his feelings for her. Things get a tad out of hand when she gets home. Lemon.


**Your Guardian Soul**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the works that I reference and use in this story. Though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>They had been dispatched by Lord Death to investigate the activity of some of Arachnophobia's remnants in Panama. The mission was supposed to be a simple reconnoitering of the small outpost that the Arachnophobia agents had set up in the thickest jungle they could find.<p>

"Man... this is so uncool..." Soul groaned, perched halfway up a massive tree. "This is stuff for the underclassmen, not a three star pair like us." Soul stood up, cracking his back.

"Focus, Soul. Lord Death says this is important, so we do it." Maka never took her eyes from the binoculars she was using to watch the enemy.

"Yeah, but I'm a freaking-"

"Death Scythe, I know. I made you one, it's hard for me to forget." Maka finally sighed and looked away from the Arachnophobia milling about their camp and looked at her weapon. He had gotten taller and more muscular since their victory over the Kishin, Asura.

Soul returned her gaze, absently noting that Maka herself had become more of a woman. Her bust had grown, taking his favorite source of ribbing his meister away forever. Not only had her chest expanded, but her entire frame had changed in what seemed overnight. Her hips were fuller, "childbearing hips" Black Star had joked once before a Maka Chop landed him in the infirmary for a week, denting his pride a fraction. But the one thing that was Soul's bane about Maka's new body was her legs. Her legs had always been a sight, but now that she had grown more, Maka's long, toned, elegant legs has become a constant source of torture for her weapon.

_Oh what I wouldn't do to touch those thighs..._ Soul thought.

Either a period of time had passed that made Maka self conscious or she felt a glimmer of Soul's thoughts through their Resonance, because Maka blushed a shade of pink usually reserved for Valentine's day.

"What are you staring at, Soul?" She asked, nervously tugging her skirt down to cover her thighs.

Soul started, jolted from his thoughts. "N-nothing." He looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Whatever, we're almost done here." Maka huffed, turning back to the binoculars. "Let's just finish this mission so we can report to Lord Death and go home. You need a shower." She wrinkled her nose as she said that.

Soul gingerly lifted his shirt over his nosed and sniffed. "Nah. Cool guys don't need showers, they smell good all the time." His trademark grin covered his face, but was unseen by a flustered Maka.

"Hey..." Maka said, almost to herself.

"What's up?" A tinge of concern slid into Soul's voice, fearing a Maka Chop for his obsession with coolness.

"There were ten guys in the clearing a minute ago... now I only see four... where did they g-" She was cut off as a shuriken embedded itself in the wood of the ancient tree an inch below her wrist. She jumped back, a small squeal of surprise escaped her lips.

"Watch out!" Soul shouted, grabbing the still prone Maka around the waist, three more shuriken hit where she had lay now a second before.

"Soul! Put me down!" Maka cried.

"Yeah, you're welcome for me saving your-" He ducked to avoid another shuriken that had been aimed at his head.

"Soul!"

"On it." Soul transformed into his weapon state, directly into his meister's open hand.

"Where are they coming from?" Maka asked, looking around quickly.

"Dunno. These guys are getting good. What's up with using shuriken anyway? It's so cliché, so uncool."

"Soul, focus!" Maka's frustration was apparent in her voice.

"Down low to the left!" Soul called out, his voice altered slightly from being in weapon form.

"Right!" Maka spun Soul around, easily deflecting the incoming shuriken easily. Maka closed her eyes, trying to locate the souls of her attackers. She opened her eyes, they were surrounded.

"So, we're surrounded, that simplifies things," Soul's grin could be heard in his voice, using their link to see what Maka saw.

"Let's go!" They cried together.

Maka jumped off of the old tree that had been their observation point, headed directly at an Arachnophobia agent. His eyes widened in fear and then further in stun as he was neatly cut in half by an expert swing from Maka. This was too easy.

Three more of the enemy fell in rapid succession, each just as surprised at the last to be found in his clever hiding spot.

"Seriously, more shuriken? They've got no imagination, how uncool can they get?" Soul snarked. The comment was ignored by Maka who was preoccupied with chasing three of their hunters-turned-prey.

After a short chase, she had three Arachnophobia agents cornered in a shallow canyon. Instead of cowering, they drew various weapons; a katana, a machete and a handful of kunai. Each wore a confident grin, rather than terror and disbelief that their comrades had displayed. Maka sensed three more souls at the top of the canyon, not twenty feet above her. She braced and began to use Soul to deflect the hail of weapons thrown at her.

She was amazing, but not perfect. A few of the blades managed to give her grazing cuts, but nothing she couldn't handle nor that she hadn't handled in the past.

"It's time Soul!"

"Right!"

"Soul Resonance!" they shouted in unison. Their minds and souls merged as they amplified each other's soul wavelength. Maka's scythe began to glow and expand into the form of the Witch Hunter. The Arachnophobia goons began to show their fear now, she could even feel it.

"Witch... _Hunter_!" she cried, and with one sweep of her weapon, cut the remaining members of the fractured organization down.

With the last of the Arachnophobia dealt with, Soul transformed back into his normal self and surveyed their handiwork, giving a low whistle.

"Damn, Maka. That was pretty cool. But you had a cool weapon, which makes it even cooler." Soul's hands were in the pockets of his normal sweatshirt that he wore even in the damned rainforest, his teeth bared in a victory grin.

"Soul..." Maka said softly, her voice thin. Soul spun around to see an unsteady Maka swaying not-so-gently on her feet. "I don't... feel so good..."

Soul caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were closed, a sheen of sweat coating her now pale brow.

"Maka! What's wrong!" Soul shook her slightly, trying to bring her back to consciousness through force of will alone. Reaching into their link, he saw that he pulse was weak and that their link was closing fast. "Don't tell me-" Soul reached down, picking up a discarded kunai and examined it. His eyes widened.

"Lord Death!" Soul called on their satellite radio.

"Oh, Soul. Heya! How's the mission going?" Lord Death's cheery voice came from the device, tinted with static.

"Maka's been poisoned! Arachnophobia was using poisoned weapons!"

"Oh my. This is serious. I'll get Stein on, he can tell you what to do."

"Soul, what happened?" Stein's normally clinical voice had concern in it.

Soul relayed the events leading up to this point and what Maka's symptoms were.

"Ok, Soul, this is serious. The extraction team is already on their way. In the meantime, take the vial marked "#9" from your first aid kit, and give it to Maka. That will slow the spread of the poison until I can get to work on her. Hang in there." The line went dead, but not before the distant voice of Spirit could be heard crying Maka's name in the background.

Alone with his unconscious meister, Soul grabbed the first aid kit they carried and read the label on vial of #9. "Administer orally." he read out loud. "How the hell am I supposed to make an unconscious person drink?" He asked in growing frustration. _This is _my_ fault dammit!_ he cursed to himself.

For the better part of a minute, Soul thought desperately on how to administer the medication. The solution came to him in the form of recalling some movie he'd seen a long time ago: he would put the antidote in his mouth and pass it to Maka's, a kiss of life, so to speak.

"Maka is going to kill me..." He groaned out loud. _She'll understand that it was to save her life... I hope._ Soul gulped, open the bottle, poured the contents into his mouth and leaned down. He pressed his lips to Maka's cold, dead-feeling lips, opened her mouth slightly and poured the liquid into her mouth. On instinct, her body swallowed the medicine.

Soul sat back, exhaled and wiped the sweat from his face. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have minded pressing his lips to his meister's, but now he only felt some relief, knowing that he had bought Maka some time.

When the extraction team arrived via helicopter twenty minutes later, they found Soul cradling his meister's unconscious form whispering softly into her ear, whatever it was, it was drowned out by the sound of the helicopter's blades and engine. Three school instructors held Soul back as the medics took Maka from him and brought her aboard the helicopter on a stretcher. The team was forced to sedate Soul to quell his anger, frustration and fear for his meister. Before lapsing into unconsciousness, he grabbed her hand as tightly as he dared.

His grip held until they landed, and Maka was rushed to a medical station.

* * *

><p>Maka awoke several days later in the infirmary, looking at the ceiling bathed in sunset light. She stared for a few moments at the orange-lit ceiling, trying to figure out what happened and why she was here. She was startled by the sound of a snort from a sleeping Soul to her right. He was sitting in a chair, head laid on her bedside, headphones covered his ears, faint sounds of music reaching her ears.<p>

Maka smiled at the sleeping form of her weapon. As if on cue, his eyes opened slowly, Soul likely sensing their link being restored unconsciously. His eyes met her for a long moment, his eyes held some emotion that Maka couldn't place.

"Hey." He said, taking off his headphones.

"Hey." She replied, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

A long silence stretched between them. A faint smile, one of relief, was worn on soul's face. His eyes told a different story; they looked pleading, scared, almost sad. The combination played hell with Maka's mind. _What's wrong?_ she thought to herself.

"What's wrong, Soul?" she asked, taking a sip of water from a nearby glass. It was cold. That meant that someone had refilled it recently, and probably had done so the entire time she was asleep.

The look in Soul's eyes disappeared like a morning mist before the sun, replaced by an unreadable expression, as he sat up resting his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling. "Nothing's wrong. Just glad that you're ok."

"What happened?" She asked, unable to recall how she wound up in the infirmary.

"Those Arachnophobia guys were using shuriken and kunai because they were poisoned. How uncool are they, anyway? When you got hit by those couple, some of the poison got into your body. Stein worked out a cure, and here you are." His voice was neutral, as though he were relaying the events of a baseball game he hadn't cared about.

"I'm sorry, Soul." Maka said after a lengthy silence, her head hung low.

Soul stopped looking at the ceiling, turning his eyes towards her. "What for?"

"For being weak. For getting hurt. For making you worry." She was on the verge of tears.

"Maka." The force in his tone startled her. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I wasn't good enough to protect you. You got hurt because of me." The same look of fear and sadness crept back into his eyes for a moment.

"Soul..." Her voice was soft, as if unsure that she had just heard the cool, aloof guy that she had known for years apologize in such a fashion.

Soul lowered his head, his eyes and face hidden beneath his hair. "I'm sorry, Maka. I wasn't a good enough weapon." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Soul!" Maka called after him. He stopped mid stride.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault..." The tears were welling up in her eyes again. _Why is he being like this? Does he really blame himself this much?_

"Yeah, Maka... It is." The door closed quietly behind him.

Tears rolled freely down Maka's face. Tears of frustration more than anything else. Why was he acting this way? Why was it _his_ fault that she got injured? Wasn't she the one wielding the weapon? The one responsible for deflecting their attacks? They had been alone, and she was alive, clearly he saved her. So why was he beating himself up like this?

The tears continued to fall until she fell asleep again not long after he left.

"Maka."

A male voice rippled across her unconscious mind.

"Maka."

The voice came again, more insistent this time. The voice was familiar, but her head hurt and the EKG was so loud and the lights were so bright. She groaned softly, shifting her head slightly, trying to find a position that made everything dark and quiet again.

"Man... come on Maka. Wake up." The voice was soft, sweet, filled with relief. _Maybe its Soul._ She thought to herself, ..._But he made me cry..._

"I don' wanna..." She groaned, trying to roll over. A gentle but firm hand was on her shoulder now, keeping her facing the ceiling.

"Now come on Maka. You have to wake up." The voice betrayed its owner's smile, the hint of a chuckle was there. _That's how Soul talks to me when I'm sick... Maybe that was just a dream?_

A red blur was all she saw as she cracked her eyes open, partly from the light, but mostly from still wanting to sleep.

"Not so close Soul..." She mumbled as she tried to sit up. "All I can see is your eyes."

"Soul?" The voice sounded a little surprised. "Maka, it's Papa."

Instantly, Maka's eyes flew open. They focused on the partially smiling, partially worried face of her father, Spirit, Lord Death's personal weapon. The second most powerful Death Scythe after her Soul.

She noted the possessive way she thought of him.

"Where's Soul?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

A "humph" reached her ears. "I haven't seen him since he sulked out of here last night. He left my poor Maka's side after keeping a vigil for three days!"

"Spirit, you have to be quiet in here. Maka isn't fully healed and she needs her rest." An almost sing-song voice came from behind Spirit. It was the voice of once again School Nurse, Medusa Gorgon. How she was allowed back after releasing the Kishin was beyond the students. Lord Death called it a "matter of the heart" and let her return after several of his feared "Reaper Chops". The only thing that was known for certain was that she was very sweet on Stein, the only reported incident left Black Star scarred for life and unable to enter the infirmary if she was there [1].

Spirit's body tensed, sensing a threat in Medusa's tone. She was still a witch after all.

"Wait, you mean he hasn't shown up for classes today?" Maka asked, concerned about her weapon.

"No. Lord Death let him have off as much time as he needed to sort himself out. Seems that all of this has taken a real toll on him. He practically took over the infirmary to keep everyone away." Spirit spoke in a deadpan, as if he was worried about his daughter's weapon as well.

Medusa snorted. "That punk even kicked _me_ out and I work here. I'd have let him have some Vector Arrows, but Stein wouldn't like that." She blushed several shades darker and looked distracted, her thoughts on the good Doctor.

"Why's he taking this so badly? It's not his fault." Maka pouted, frustrated with her weapon's childish sulking.

"He blames himself. He's furious at himself for not being able to protect his meister." Spirit explained.

"But it's not his fault! I was the one wielding him! I missed those shuriken! It's my own stupid fault!" Make shouted, not quite knowing why.

Spirit looked at her strangely for a while. "You don't get it, do you?"

His tone clamed Maka. "What do you mean, Papa?"

"He blames himself because he couldn't protect the one he loves." Spirit had a small smile on his lips.

Maka's heart skipped a beat. She flushed to the color of her father's hair. "What?" she squeaked.

"You must get your common sense from me. After all these years, after he saved you and you saved him so many times, with your souls connected almost constantly, you never noticed his feelings for you?" Spirit shook his head, disbelieving.

"But, I'm just his meister. He said so." Maka said, not believing all of the evidence as it played itself before her in her mind.

"To who, though? Who did he say it to?"

"T-to Black Star. Just after he and Tsubaki started dating. Black Star asked Soul when he was going to ask me out. Soul said 'Dude, she's just my meister. As if a cool guy like me would go after a book worm like her.' and then they both laughed..." The hurt was evident in her voice.

Spirit reeled back holding his head, as she had struck him. "Geez Maka! Do you think someone as private as Soul would admit his feelings to a loudmouth like Black Star? The whole DWMA would know within five minutes!"

Maka hung her head until her chin touched her chest. "I... I never thought about that..."

"You like him too, don't you Maka?" Seriousness replaced the chastising tone in Spirit's voice.

"I don't know." She whispered. tears of guilt and shame welling in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Maka. Anyone can be stupid when it comes to the feelings of others."

"You're one to talk, Papa. You're lucky I convinced Mama to even _see_ you again."

Maka's joking words struck home. "Ouch, Maka. I told you I owe you, and I've kept my promise. No woman other than your Mama exists in my eyes. Aside from you."

"Yeah, keep it that way Papa. Or you'll get a Maka/Kami Chop that you won't forget." She actually managed to laugh and stopped abruptly, remembering the issue at hand: Soul.

"Well, you'd be crazy not to love Soul after what he did." Spirit said, changing subjects quickly. Catching her surprised look, he continued. "He had to think of a method to give you an antidote to slow down the poison. Then he held onto you until the extraction team showed up. Man, he was something. When they tried to take you away from him, he went berserk. It took three instructors and a dose of sedatives to calm him down. He even held your hand the whole way to the heliport of the medical center." Spirit's eyes were unfocused as he recounted the tale.

"He did all that?" Maka said, shocked.

"Yeah. He was something, alright. Absolute devotion to his meister." Spirit said proudly. His features darkened. "Though I wasn't happy how he got you to drink the antidote..."

"What? How did he do it?" Curiosity and a little nervousness took over.

Spirit started, as if shocked. "Well, uh... he... kinda-"

"Gave you the kiss of life." Stein and Medusa said in unison.

"Stein! When did you get here!" Spirit turned around to face his former meister in fear.

"I've taken to listening to the lessons Black Star keeps screaming before charging an enemy. How are you feeling, Maka?" Stein's voice never betrayed any hint of amusement, his clinical monotone never breaking.

Maka was an unhealthy shade of crimson at this point. "H-h-he did what?" She squeaked.

Stein spun his chair thoughtfully, his hands occupied with a cigarette and the screw in his head. "He poured antidote number 9 into his mouth, pressed his lips to yours, opened your mouth and slowly forced it into your mouth where your body swallowed it on reflex, saving your life." He never stopped spinning slowly.

Medusa decided to torment her former enemy. "Antidote # 9. Like 'Love Potion #9'. Administered through a kiss. He was _really_ thoughtful." Her eyes glinted, pupils expanding slightly.

"No need to torment the girl, Medusa. She's got enough to deal with." Stein stopped spinning, placing a hand on his... friend's shoulder.

The inner child in Medusa came out. "But it's fun! She got kissed by her weapon! Just look at the color of her face! She's about to have an episode!"

No one noticed Maka jump out of the hospital bed, grab a copy of "Magically Induced Illnesses 33rd Edition, New and Improved!", and speed past her father. They did notice the book connecting with Medusa's skull in the most savage, embarrassment-induced Maka Chops to date. The witch never saw it coming and fell to the floor under the force. She was out cold.

"Maka!" Spirit shouted.

"Now Maka, you're embarrassed, I understand that. But you did just attack a school employee and my girlfriend." Stein said, looking up at her over his glasses.

The book thudded out of Maka's hand and onto her head. "Y-y-y-y-y-your _girlfriend_!" she screeched in shock, surprise and revulsion.

"Yes. What sort of 'matter of the heart' did you think that Lord Death meant?"

Both Spirit and Maka stuttered and stammered, neural function having ceased after "yes".

"Now I'm going to take Medusa home." He ignored the synchronous cries of _"Home_?", "You're free to go. You've been here for four nights now, the poison should be out of your system." He hefted the unconscious snake-themed witch onto his shoulder. "If you need anything, call me."

The door closed, leaving the father-daughter duo staring at it with eyes as big as saucers.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Papa." Maka dismounted Spirit's motorcycle and doffed the helmet. The bike had been purchased in a vain attempt for Spirit to prove to the school that he wasn't old and outclassed by Soul [2].<p>

"No problem. Just get better, ok? Sleep whenever you need to. You've been excused from classes for as long as you need." Fatherly concern in his voice.

"Ok, Papa. Tell Mama I said 'hi'." She turned to climb the stairs to her apartment that she shared with Soul. _Soul..._

"And Maka?"

"Yes, Papa?" Maka turned, surprised.

"Go easy on Soul. He did everything he did to save you." Spirit sped away home to his wife then ex-wife now girlfriend without another word [3].

Maka climbed the stairs in thought, considering her father's words. _I wasn't planning on yelling at him or Maka Chopping him senseless. Just thanking him_

Her key slid home and unlocked the door to her apartment. The doorway yawned before her. She hesitated.

The place was spotless, she noticed as she slipped off her boots. Not messy or merely picked-up as it usually was. No. The counters shone, the metal _gleamed_, catching the late afternoon light. She was jarred from her thoughts as Soul spoke loudly from the living room.

"God dammit, Black Star! I told you to leave me alone! If you pick the lock _one more time_, I'm calling the goddamned cops on your ass. _Then_ we'll see who's the 'biggest man in the room' when Bubba's pounding your ass in jail!"

"It's me, Soul." Was the weak reply that he received.

Soul practically broke his neck spinning around, away from the TV that was muted, the ear buds from his MP3 player flying off as he did do. "Maka." His voice was filled with surprise and fear.

"Soul, I-"

Soul was at her feet, laying himself on the ground before her in the deepest bow the floor allowed, talking a mile a minute. "Maka! I'm so sorry, it was the only way that I could give you the medicine! I didn't have time to think and I wasn't sure that pouring it directly would work! I was panicking, it was the best that I could think of! Please don't kill me!"

Soul braced, waiting for a Maka Chop, or a boot to the head, or a vicious tirade about how big of a pervert he was. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her snort, trying to contain a laugh. He finally looked up at her, careful to avoid her skirt, as she started to laugh hysterically, clutching her sides.

"Soul, you idiot." She said when she finally caught her breath. She knelt down and placed both of her gloved hands on his face. Soul winced, closing his eyes, expecting some new form of punishment that she had devised especially for the person who stole her first kiss.

His eyes flew open as he felt his meister place her lips on his in a tender kiss. Realizing that death might not be imminent, he closed his eyes again and returned the kiss.

"Maka, what wa-" He started after she slowly pulled away, smiling sweetly at him.

"For saving me. Papa told me what you did. Stein and Medusa were there too, though."

"So you're not mad?" He couldn't believe it, expecting the most elaborately constructed trap to make him let his guard down for a Maka Chop.

"No. I'm glad you saved me."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, maybe I wasn't clear when I did it the first time. I'll do it again."

_This is it! I think I can see a light! I'm dead. But I'm too cool to die now!_

For the second time, Maka pressed her lips against his. The warm lips of his meister made Soul's heart stop for a moment. Then it began to beat overtime to make up for what it had missed. This time, however, the kiss was far more passionate, almost needing. Soul felt her emotions come pour over their soul link as they nearly swept him away.

_ I can never pay you back._

_ Don't blame yourself._

_ It wasn't your fault._

_ Kiss me back you dumb bastard._

_ I love you._

_ I need you._

The last one was what made Soul finally break the kiss and lean back, staring. It wasn't the words themselves, but the tone. It wasn't just that she needed him as a weapon, as a partner, as a friend. No, the meaning was that she needed him as a lover.

"Soul? What's wrong?" She was scared, he could feel it. Scared of rejection.

"Maka!" He leaped forward and tackled her to the floor, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry... it was my-"

She pressed a gloved finger to his lips, silencing him. "No. It wasn't. You're my weapon, that means I'm the meister. I'm the one who was using you to protect myself. I'm the one who let those poisoned weapons hit me, knowing or not." She kissed him again, softly. "So don't blame yourself."

Soul stared at her, lost for words. He eventually smiled, gave a short chuckle and picked her up. She squealed for an instant before realizing that she was in the safest place she could ever be: in Soul's arms.

Soul carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed. He knelt on the floor and kissed her. It was Maka's turn to be surprised. Soul forced every single feeling he had for her over their link. She felt as though she was drowning in them.

_You're my meister._

_ I'm your weapon._

_ Use me as you will._

_ Pull my strings just for a thrill._

_ I know I'll be ok, though my skies are turning grey._

_ I will never let you fall._

_ I'll stand up with you forever._

_ I'll be there for you through it all._

_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_ [4]_. _

_ I love you._

Soul broke the kiss when he felt a warm liquid roll down Maka's face and make contact with his. "What's wrong?"

"Soul... That was beautiful... was that from a song?" Tears still ran down her face.

He blushed, looking away. "Yeah. I've been listening to it a lot lately. It fits how I was feeling..."

"It's beautiful. I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Maka."

This kiss was different from all those before. They had said all that they needed to. Their bodies could do the rest of the talking for them. Her tongue bumped into his lower lip, he gladly opened his mouth, allowing her access to new territory to explore. He returned the gesture, exploring this new part of his meister until they had to separate gasping for breath.

The kiss was renewed as Soul climbed into the bed with Maka, straddling her. He held one of her hands in his, fingers laced together with both of them squeezing as though they felt the other would be torn from them. Soul's other hand began to roam over his meister's body. He unbuttoned her long coat and removed her yellow sweater. His hands freely roamed over her torso, taking in the shape of her body.

With her free hand, Maka had removed Soul's sweatshirt and the simple white t-shirt that he wore beneath that. She looked at the scar marring his otherwise perfect chest. His muscles were toned, defined and huge. _When did Soul get so built?_ The warm, almost tingling sensation between her legs she had been feeling grew noticeably with the removal of his shirt.

Her thoughts about the sensation were ended abruptly when Soul kissed her neck, blanking out her mind for a few delightful seconds. A small moan escaped her lips while her mind went on a short vacation, unchecked by Maka's modesty. Soul grinned at the sound, liking it very much and desiring to hear more. He kissed her neck lower, and then lower still, reaching her collarbone. Each kiss elicited a new moan, each more arousing than the last.

With his free hand, Soul reached under Maka's white shirt, feeling the smooth, tender skin of her torso. Maka arched her back into his touch. As her senses returned, she reached up with her free hand, and pulled Soul in for yet another deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth when his hand slithered up under her bra and softly tweaked one of her erect nipples.

Feeling her need and his own desire to explore more of his meister's body, Soul removed his hand from hers and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, slid his hands under her incredibly light frame and undid her bra. Maka shrugged off the impeding clothes and embraced Soul, kissing his neck, earning a low groan from her weapon. As he had before her, she took the opportunity to hear as many as she could.

She loved the feeling of his tough skin against hers as she kissed her way down to his collarbone. She then kissed the top of his scar, the scar he earned saving her life once before, and began to follow it down his torso. The scar seemed to be his weakness; every time she kissed it, she felt Soul's body shudder and heard him emit a low groan.

Maka was so engrossed in the sounds Soul was making that she only realized how low she was when she ran out of scar to tease. The waist of his pants, and the unsettlingly large bulge below that, were directly in front of her.

Maka swallowed hard. She loved Soul, she knew that. She wanted this more than anything else she had ever wanted in her life. She wrestled with her own emotions for a moment, trying muster the courage to reach up and undo his belt.

"You ok down there Maka?" Soul asked. She looked up, seeing the grin on his face. "Don't worry about it." He held her shoulders and slowly pushed her back onto her bed, pausing for her to move her legs out from under her. He crawled up her torso, loving every second of skin on skin contact with her.

Soul stopped when his face was just above her exposed breasts. _Dear God, have I wanted to see these for the longest time..._ were his thoughts as his mouth zeroed in on her right nipple.

"I heard that you know."

Soul stopped dead, his tongue mere fractions of an inch away from the soft tender skin and hard nipple atop it. He looked up at her, worried that he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"That didn't mean that I didn't like it." She giggled, her embarrassment overtaken by the sensation of being truly needed by someone, body and soul.

Dumbfounded, Soul looked at her for a moment. "Not cool Maka. Guess I'll just have to punish you."

His lips enclosed her nipple and his tongue played across the sensitive flesh. Maka squealed in surprise at this new sensation. Her squeals turned to mewls of pleasure when he began to tweak her other nipple with a free hand. Soul knew that he was definitely doing something right when Maka's every exhale consisted of panting his name. Over time, it grew louder and more insistent. _She's about to cum._

Soul switched to her left breast and continued to lick and suck her nipple, even grazing his teeth over it. Using his now free hand, Soul slowly slid his fingers up Maka's thigh. He continued his northward journey until he felt some _very_ moist cotton panties that covered Maka's unexplored pussy. He pressed a finger against her cloth covered opening and feeling the heat and wetness of her womanhood. He was rewarded with a squeal the likes of which he'd only ever heard in the porno that Black Star had lent him over the years.

Switching breasts again, so as not to leave one less loved than the other, Soul also slid a finger around Maka's thoroughly soaked panties and traced the outer lips of her. Maka's hands flew to the back of Souls head, grabbing painful handfuls of his hair, smashing his face into her breast. He managed a feral grin and slid the finger inside his beloved meister.

This proved to be too much for her. Maka screamed his name, arching her back and pulling his head so far into her chest that he found it hard to breathe.

When Maka's orgasm subsided, Soul climbed her body and pressed his lips to her panting mouth. She hungrily returned the kiss.

"So, a bit wet are we?" Soul said, holding his wet finger up for her to see. Her face was red, her eyes fixed on his glistening finger as it slid into his mouth. "Mmm, tasty." He said with a grin.

Soul sat up and slid her panties off, Maka's skirt coming with it. Before Maka had a chance to act embarrassed and cover herself, Soul was at her glistening pussy.

He slid his finger back inside her, marveling at how hot it was inside his meister. Another soft moan escaped her lips. He watched her face closely as he used the digit to explore inside her. He grazed her clit with his thumb as he moved the hood back and was rewarded by Maka suppressing a loud moan. Smiling, he took her now exposed clit into his mouth while he began to move his finger in and out of her. He made sure to drag his finger along the bumpy strip of flesh along the top of her hole.

He felt her walls contract and release every time his fingers slid over the patch of flesh: the mystical g-spot. He slid another finger inside his meister, crossing and uncrossing his fingers inside her.

Maka stopped trying to hide her moans now, they came every time he began to extract his fingers from her. She nearly screamed as a third finger joined its companions inside her. It helped that Soul timed a strong tug on her clit when he did this.

Soul began to time his actions with Maka's hips as they now bucked when he was pulling his fingers out, unwilling to let them escape. Her breath was ragged now, as she neared her second orgasm.

Realizing that she was close, Soul sped his formerly slow motions gradually, throwing off the rhythm he had kept with her hips. He felt her walls begin to contract and ripple along the lengths of his fingers. She was so tight that it actually felt as though his fingers would be crushed. He raked his teeth over her clit and slid his fingers as deep as they could go, wiggling them about inside her.

Once more, Maka cried out in ecstasy and collapsed, panting loudly.

"Soul..." Maka began as he once again ascended her body, kissing her softly. As before he brought his now soaked fingers up for her to see. He did love teasing her. With their faces mere millimeters apart, Soul brought his fingers to his mouth again, cleaning two of them like before. He held the last one to her lips. Possessed by forces unknown, she took the finger drenched in her own juices and sucked it clean. Her eyes locked on Soul's the entire time.

Soul stared stunned, never believing that his bookish master- _Meister, dammit! Meister!_- would be so bold as to taste her own juices. _And the feeling of those lips..._ He shuddered recalling the sensation.

With a grin of satisfaction at surprising her weapon, she pulled Soul into a deep kiss, their tongues ravishing the other's mouths, both of which carried Maka's sweet taste.

"Soul... please... take me." Maka panted when they separated. Her eyes half lidded, filled with lust and need.

Soul's pants and boxers were on the floor with a loud _thump_ almost as soon as she finished her sentence.

Sitting on his legs, Soul positioned his throbbing manhood at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, asking, begging, for final permission. Maka hesitated, noting the size of his erect cock. To spur her into making a choice, Soul began to rub himself up and down the length of her pussy, careful to hit the sensitive underside of her clit repeatedly.

Maka gulped hard, looking him in the eyes. "Do it. Fuck me, Soul."

Grunting at the tightness, Soul began to push into her. He resisted the urge just to bury himself inside her, especially after her choice of words.

Several inches inside her, he encountered her maidenhead. He paused, letting her calm down and adjust to the size of his cock before he broke through her barrier. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply as he pushed forward, tearing her hymen with a groan.

She bit his lip as he pushed through, drawing blood just as he drew blood from her. He pushed all the way inside her, the tip of his manhood brushing with her cervix.

The unexpected ecstasy she felt clashed bitterly with the pain of losing her virginity. Still biting his lip, Maka moaned into Soul's mouth. She'd never expected to feel so full. She now understood the "length versus girth" argument some women had and knew that Soul had both.

"Maka..." Soul's voice was muffled, his lower lip still between Maka's teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry Soul!" Maka released his lip, her hands holding it while she inspected the damage.

"I heard that makes it easier on the girl." He said sheepishly, smiling at her, a small trickle of blood running from the bite.

Maka kissed the wound, licking up the blood. "It did. Thanks Soul."

"No problem, Maka." He grinned, his eyes closed.

"Soul?"

He opened his eyes, concerned by her tone.

"We're... one, aren't we?" Tears of joy brimmed in her eyes.

Soul blushed, leaned down and kissed his lover. "Yeah, we are."

"I love you Soul."

"I love you too, Maka."

Before more could be said, Soul began to move. Slowly drawing himself out of her, and then slowly returning, his head again kissing her cervix. The jolt of pleasure made his meister moan softly, contentedly. He leaned down and planted soft kisses all over her face as he moved slowly inside her. He rested his forehead on hers as he continued

Maka's moans grew louder and her breath more ragged with each thrust. Gradually, Soul began to pump faster and her hips would move in time with his.

Soul was in ecstasy, Maka was tight and her walls would expand and contract in time with his movements; contracting as he pulled back and expanding as he slide home again and again.

Likewise, Maka was losing her mind. Every other thought outside what she was feeling had left her, waiting in the wings for a later time. With each withdrawal of Soul's cock, she felt a profound sense of loss and with each return, she felt more full than before.

Acting on instinct, Maka wrapped her long, shapely legs around Soul, refusing to let him go. Her arms had long since been wrapped around her lover, he nails digging into the tough flesh of his back. Similarly, Soul had his arms around his meister's back which was perpetually arched now.

Maka was close. He could feel it. Her tight pussy was continually clenching around his member, rippling around his length whenever he was entirely inside her. She was crying out his name in ecstasy now. He was close too, but his determination to make her orgasm coupled with his desire to keep this up as long as possible stayed his release.

"Soul!" Maka cried louder than ever before. Her body began to shake, her arms and legs constricting on his body, her nails drawing blood from his back.

The sensation was nearly too much for him. "Maka, move your legs, I'm gonna cum soon." He grunted between thrusts.

"No." was her stern reply. "Just do it. I want all of you!"

Her words and the feeling of her walls gripping him were too much. With a groan bordering on a cry of exertion leaped from his lips as he slid as deeply as possible, coming to rest against her cervix. He released himself inside of his lover, flooding her accepting womb with his seed.

As a renewed orgasm racked Maka's body, the image of Soul sitting next to Maka in a hospital bed cradling a newborn hit them simultaneously, fading as quickly as it appeared. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over the pair, Soul feeling Maka's bliss over their link.

Slowly, the shudders running through Maka's body subsided and Soul slumped over his lover, resting his weight on her frame. Maka's legs refused to release him, still desiring to feel him inside her.

They kissed more deeply than before in between gasps for air as they came down from their nearly perfectly timed orgasms. Soul stared into the deep green eyes of his lover, and she stared back into his crimson ones.

Slowly, Maka released her death grip on Soul, allowing him to draw his softening cock from her soaked pussy; a mixture of his seed and her juices flowed slowly from her as he did so.

Soul lay down next to Maka, fingers laced with hers.

"That. Was amazing." He said after a silence, his chest, glistening with sweat from the exertion, rising and falling as his breathing returned to normal.

"Yes it was." Maka said distantly, not sure that everything that had just taken place actually had. Her free hand absently moving down to her abdomen, still feeling the reassuring warmth of his seed inside of her. Yeah, it had happened.

"Did you see that too? As you came inside me?" Maka asked, feeling slightly foolish.

"Yeah. " His tone was unreadable.

"You did? What do you think it means?" She asked, slightly concerned by his tone, the endorphins of her orgasm dulling her concern.

"Yep." He said, removing his hand from hers, resting his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you think it means?"

"That I got you pregnant." His voice was matter-of-fact.

Maka sat upright, looking at her weapon staring nonchalantly at the ceiling. "What should we do?" Panic edging into her voice. "What if I am pregnant? Will we be able to handle that?"

Concentration crossed his face, still looking at the floor above them.

"Soul? Are you ok with that?" Maka asked, panic now controlling her vocal chords.

"I'm strangely comfortable with it." He said, shifting his gaze to her emerald eyes.

Tears began to well in Maka's eyes as she dove at him, kissing him softly. "Thank you Soul, I'm so happy!"

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "Don't get so worked up Maka. It's not cool."

She looked up at him, ceasing her crying. She slapped his chest softly and held onto him.

They stayed quiet for a long time, holding one another, at the door of sleep.

Through the fog of coming sleep, a distant "Yahoo!" could be heard. Soul passed it off as his imagination messing with him. Maka was already asleep, missing it completely.

_Thump!_

The couple jumped, and looked at the window.

Black Star was pressed against the glass, having swung from the roof of their building down. In his hands he held Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. Slowly, his eyes widened, processing what his eyes were telling his brain.

"Oh my God! Were you two-" Tsubaki took that as her cue to return to her normal form. As Black Star crashed to the street below, Tsubaki fell past the window, blushing and winking in a congratulatory way.

From the street below, Patty could be heard laughing at Black Star's fall. "Hahahaha, you fell down!"

A few seconds later, after a quiet explanation was passed from Tsubaki to Kid and Liz, Patty to busy laughing to be bothered, a chorus of "WHAT!" was heard.

"I won't be able to look at them the same way again! Oh man, this is worse than seeing Nurse Medusa wearing Stein's shirt!" [1] Black star complained.

"Wow." Soul deadpanned. "Talk about buzz kill."

"Soul! This is serious! Black Star knows!" She was practically screaming. "And if Black Star knows, he'll tell everyone! And that means my Papa!" Panic was gripping her now.

"So what?" Soul asked, laying back down and closing his eyes.

"'So what?'! If Papa finds out, he'll try and kill you!"

"Yeah. I know. He gave me his blessing after the whole Kishin thing. He's been wondering why I haven't put the moves on your forever." Soul still hadn't opened his eyes. His _did_ open when a relieved Maka kissed him.

She lay down next to him, arms wrapped around him, snuggling up close. "Good. I don't want any more distractions."

Soul placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair and then returned the embrace.

The two lovers slept until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I got the idea from a SteinXMedusa fic called "Allow Me To Cure You" by LinKura. I obviously chose the "good" ending. It's not too much of a stretch for Medusa's feelings to have been real and that she would come to Stein after the Kishin and Arachnophobia were defeated. I HIGHLY recommend that you read this, but be warned, a huge portion of it is lemony-scented goodness.<strong>

**[2] It seems to me that Soul becoming a Death Scythe is a bit of a foregone conclusion, and that Maka would make him a stronger Death Scythe than her mother. If Spirit's position as the top weapon of Lord Death was usurped, he would **_**totally**_** try and do something shallow and materialistic like buying a motorcycle to show that he wasn't past his prime.**

**[3] I'm a sap, and I know it. Spirit would likely jump at the chance to be with Kami again, even if it did come with a promise to end his promiscuous ways. I also have a feeling that, given how long she tolerated Spirit's infidelity, that Kami would give the man a chance if he promised to end his philandering.**

**[4] Lines 3 through 9 of Soul's thoguhts are taken from the chorus of "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I feel that this song fits Soul and Maka perfectly. It, aside from my "audition" to be a beta reader, was the primary reason that I wrote this fic. My intent was for it to be much darker, but the story and the muses had their way and the story became a lot more light hearted.**

**A/N: Ok, this wasn't perfect. You'll notice that I used a lot of names and terms from the Funimation licensed English dub of the anime. This is because: that was my first encounter with the series, I'm still reading the manga and because I **_**like**_** the "official" translation and dub (yes, even the fact that they used the accursed Vic Mingogna for Spirit's voice, my dislike for him is a story for another time).**

**This was written to be a showcase of my skills as an author for a pending, now accepted, request to beta for Xx-KanaChibiChan-xX, so a **_**massive**_** thanks to her. **

**My lemon scene is not great, I know this. But, that's how I think and I felt a strong need to give the reader a good perspective on what was going on so they'd see it like I did in my mind. I have a problem with being too wordy, and I'm relatively sure that I could have been doing a better job of writing Maka's side of things, but being male, it's hard for me to fathom the **_**feeling**_** of the feminine side of sex. I'm sure that someone will try to bust my balls on this one, but it **_**is**_** possible to bring about orgasm without touching a girl's pussy at all; hell, if the woman in question is sensitive enough, she can climax from a light caress.**

**There are a few open-ended bits that I could use to make a sequel, but I'll need lots of reviews and critiques before I even dream of it. I want your opinions, flames or no, on this. This **_**was**_** my first Soul Eater fic after all. **

**Also, I might see what I can do as far as making a short series of one-shots regarding Maka convincing Kami to see Spirit again (that one will be difficult, seeing as I have to make Kami's personality up entirely), Spirit purchasing his motorcycle and failing at being cool, and a few other events hinted at in this story.**

**And yes, I am aware that I beat up on Black Star. I did it intentionally. I don't like him much, but I **_**do**_** ship him and Tsubaki. I just wish he'd grow up a bit and stop acting like young Naruto (pretty much everything before the end of the Chunin Exam/Attack on Konoha), a character that I **_**swear**_** he was meant to parody.**

**One last thing, a few of you may have caught the Easter eggs that I planted around the story. Soul's remark "We're surrounded, that simplifies things." is part of a quote from Lieutenant General, USMC Chesty Puller at the Battle of Chosin Resevoir, the full quote is "We've been looking for the enemy for some time now. We've finally found him. We're surrounded. That simplifies things." Before Maka kissed Soul the second time on the kitchen floor her line was parodied from the anime, and manga, from Soul after Stein gives him a passing grade during their supplementary lesson. Lastly, Soul's remark on Maka's possible pregnancy, "I'm strangely comfortable with it." comes from my favorite movie "The Boondock Saints", Connor says the line when entertaining the idea of crashing a nude dancer show to kill a mafia under boss. I love a lot of things, sometimes I just like to tie them into each other.  
><strong>

**Thanks all for reading.**

**P.S. She's pregnant.**

**5/6/11 UPDATE**

**So, I've decided to make the series of one-shots making a coherent back-story to "Your Guardian Soul" before the sequel to YGS, of which I have no name idea. **

**I've also been talking with LinKura about a possible collaboration to connect her fic "Allow Me to Cure You" to YGS, basically explaining how Medusa came BACK to the DWMA as school Nurse. Depending on the reaction garnered from that, I have an idea for another story there as well.**

**Another idea popped into my head from a song shortly after (or during) writing YGS. Listen to "I Own You" by Shinedown and you might see what I did, if your mind is warped enough that is. The chorus is the main inspiration:**

**_"Hey! cest la vi_**

_**Remember me?**_

_**I made you, dressed and trained you**_

_**Hey! It's been a sweet**_

_**You can't kill me with kindness, I don't buy it**_

_**Strip drown! Show me flesh and bone**_

_**[Strip down!]**_

**_'Cuz now I own you!"_**

***evil grin* Yeah, but don't worry, it won't be connected to YGS in any way. It would require one _hell_ of a personality switch on Maka's part... but then again, there _is_ all that fun with the black blood... *evil scientist laugh***

**And yes, if you can't tell, I do draw a shit ton of inspiration from my music listening.**

****Story stats for YGS as of **3:40 p.m. : 434 hits, 327 visitors, 25 countries represented, 14 "favorite stories", 10 reviews and 3 "favorite authors". "Stunned" doesn't even begin to cover my reaction.****  
><strong>


End file.
